Ruled By Ripple
by FluffMeow
Summary: Ripple's dad got a promotion and she just befriended Todd obsessed Daphne May during the summer, on the way to being a flawless alpha, already a DSL dater and friend of Skye she believes she's sure to gain popularity and be totally Alpha, but how can she be calling out fakes when she's only the fakest of the fakes?
1. Faker Than Pleather

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE LISI HARRISON DOES, IM JUST WRITING A FANFICTION**

Hey guys, please comment and review after reading this chapter hope you like it!

;) FluffMeow

BTW Todd is two years older in The real story but I'm just making it the same year as Ripple because, life. :)

And in the clique books it said Derrick Harrington had an older sister a brother but i just adding him another sister ;)

OH and btw the perfume scents and makeup and clothes are mostly madeup because its really hard to like find out stuff like that.

 **NEW YEAR, NEW CLIQUE, NEW STALKERS?**

 **RIPPLE BAXTER:** Totes ready to join BOCD. Big Daddy Baxter got a ton of money and got his kids ready to go to BOCD. But how will Ripple become Alpha, when the only thing that stands in her way is... Popularity?

 **DAPHNE MAY:** Getting ready to become Claire and Todd Lyons neighbour so she can look into Todds eyes and dream. But will she get a grip on the world swirling around her when her so-called best friend Ripple needs her help?

 **SOPHEE CANE:** Getting ready to start middle school in OCD, can she recover from the trauma she's been in before with popular girls, popular girls, popular girls!

 **EVELYN HARRINGTON:** Knows she will get instant popularity because her two older siblings are Derrick and Sammi. But what will happen if she makes a little, mean comment, and turns into a mean person? Kicking people down the social ladder for the fun of it.

 **CANDY LEIGHTON:** Hopes she won't be the friendless freak she was because of her scholarship and middle class-ness. But what will happen if the guy who likes her, just happens to be off-limits?

 **THE BAXTER'S BEACH HOUSE**

 **RIPPLE BAXTER'S BEDROOM**

Friday, September 19

5:09 P.M.

Ripple sighed. The bright lively girl usually loved talking and joking around. But not today. It wasn't like she was having a bad day or anything. Just the people IN her day. Like for example, her best friend Daphne May who now just sucked. That girl was faker than pleather, for example: she totally copied Ripple's style, her way of talking and her smart comebacks. Oh and her friends.

"We should totes wear pleather boots to school on Monday!" Daphne air-clapped her tanned, gold glitter dusted hands.

Funny, her talking about pleather right when Ripple was thinking about it. But then again, Ripple's face was totally fake too, she had recently become friends with Olivia Ryan (Duh-livia) the airhead who was now in eleventh grade, was hawt times ten and friendly times twenty and popular times thirty! Olivia was stalking Ripple's brother Dune and ah-greed to get Ripple a face plastic surgery and for free (no questions) if and only if she would tell Olivia Dune's phone number. She was no longer short baby faced wannabe anymore,Ripple had tanned long slender legs, and looked like a younger version of Olivia except with brown eyes aand she was smarter.

"Gawd, Daphne, just because your family owns a farm, doesnt mean leather is out." Ripple looked the cunning brunnette straight in the eyes.

"Fine babyface, have fun trying to convince Kristen your not the backstabbing cliche you ah-bviously are." Daphne shot back, "Duh-livia Ryan is so nawt gonna get you points with the PC just because you got free plastic surgery, Olivia is their NEW member."

"Ughh."

"Thigh high, knee high, or ankle high?" Daphne asked, looking through the suitcase of clothes she brought.

"None." Ripple replied immediately then sat down on her hot pink shag rug that sat in a corner, "This is nawt nawt, nawt what I wanted! Skye sent me an email and boots are out, sandals are in. I mean Dune's my brother, The Pretty Committee's gawt to respect me." She drove the conversation back about herself. She looked in her giant glossy pink closet and pulled out a peach Calvin Klein sleeveless hoodie top and paired it with a black miniskirt from Ralph Lauren. "Which shoes?" Ripple asked Daphne while pulling out a pair of Miu Miu gold gladiator sandals in one hand and peach colored Marc Jacobs flats in another.

"Hey Ripple ignore the shoes I got gossip!" Daphne said looking at the glowing screen of her leopard print iPhone 6s.

Ripple threw herself onto a purple glitter beanbag next to Daphne, "How much points is it worth?"

"Five hundred, cause' it's about me."

"Fine, whatevs," Ripple exhaled through her cute ski slope nose, "Talk."

"I am gonna be neighbors with Todd and Claire Lyons starting tomorrow." Daphne squealed excitedly. Dune poked his head through the high glossed pink leopard spotted door of Ripple's bedroom, "Shut it will ya? We're watching surfing videos in my room and that's all we can hear."

"Wait, who's here?" Ripple asked looking around.

"The Pretty Committee plus Tyler, Jax and Scooter." Dune shrugged like it was no big deal.

Ripple dashed out of the door and sprinted down the corridor of the grand mansion to Dune's bedroom, then pushed open the door. The Pretty Committee was there! AKA instant alpha status!

"Heyy," Jax greeted Ripple, "Sup'?"

"Hey." Ripple grinned.

"Magawd what is SHE doing here?" Alicia Rivera gasped.

"No, what are YOU people doing here?" Ripple looked around the almost full room.

"We wanna learn how to surf." Dylan Marvil blurted while picking at her cuticles.

"Umm, hey, as most of you already know, this is Ripple, my little sister." Dune appeared in the doorway with Daphne close behind.

The gears in Ripple's mind started turning, Olivia asking for Dune's phone number, offering free plastic surgery.

"Ehmagawd!" Ripple gasped, her brown eyes widening, "No no, no way!"

Olivia glared at Ripple, Dylan popped a piece of green watermelon Bubbilicious into her glossy pink mouth and Claire panicked while chewing on her nails.

"Hi, Claire." Daphne waved at Claire, breaking the tension.

"Hey future neighbor," Claire grinned at Daphne forgetting about eating her nails.

"Umm, Ripple? Are you-" Alicia stopped herself remembering that she had to be nice to Ripple because of the stupid project Faux-livia started when she joined The Pretty Committee.

"Umm, Ripple are you what?" Ripple forced herself to look straight at the black haired beauty's face.

"Girls, we're out of here, Ripple ah-bviously can't control herself, like galloping diahrrea!" Olivia snort blurted then flung her Frauda (Faux Prauda) over her shoulder.

"It's not our fault you like Dune and decided to STALK HIM!" Dylan said while glaring at Olivia. The tension enveloped then like a thick fart, the PC stared at Dylan, Tyler and Jax snicker punched their buddy and Scooter just looked sad.

"EHMAHGAWWWWWWWWWWWD!" Daphne exclaimed.

Ripple clapped twice, just like she had seen Massie do so, "Out."

Everyone just stood there staring, Ripple double-clapped again, Kristen let out an angry huff and marched out, leading everyone behind her. "Gawd Dyl, why did you have to do that?" Alicia hissed on her way out.

"Dinner in the mall?" Daphne asked

"Done."


	2. The Hawaiian Dancer Girl

**THE HARRINGTON HOUSE (TERRA DOMUS)**

 **EVELYN HARRINGTON (EVVY)'S ROOM**

Saturday, September 20

4:17 P.M.

"Wow, whats with this place?" Sammi Harrington, Evelyn ,George and Derrick older sister rolled her eyes as she stepped over the mountain of clothes that had piled in the doorway into Evvy's room.

"SHEESH!" Derrick yelped "What is this place?" George ran in wearing nothing but his underwear, ah-bviously fresh from his shower.

"What happened? I was just showering! I just came back from swim practice!" He had a frustrated look on his face.

Sammi shoved them out of the door, "George go finish putting your clothes on Derrick go meet with your girlfriend or something."

"We're over." Derrick sighed.

"What-EVS girls ONLY!" Evvy groaned, slamming the door shut. Her twenty-year-old-but-decided-to-go-to-college-just-a-block-away-from-home sister, Sammi put her hands on her hips and walked to the closet. She began piling the bunch of clothes into the tiffany box like closet. Derrick always said it reminded him of his ex-girlfriend Massie.

"NOOO!" Evvy ran to Sammi and took the clothes back from her, "What am I guh-oing to wear on Muh-onday? I'm starting middle school for Gawds sake!"

Sammi ran her hand through her blond pixie cut and sighed. Did her bratty younger sister have to obsess over clothes THAT much? She knew she obviously used to be like that when she was young but still, this WAS a new school year. She sighed, "Come on Sammi, change out of that ridiculous shiny mini mini dress and into mall clothes and get your money, we're going shopping and I am NOT paying for you again."

"We wanna go too! George suddenly burst into the turquiouse and white accented room guffawing.

"Nah, the video games await." Derrick called from the basement.

 **WESTCHESTER, NY**

 **THE WESTCHESTER MALL**

Saturday, September 20

5:02 P.M.

The two sisters strolled next to each other while holding bags that probably weighed more than them added together. A girl walked by nervously talking into her phone, she was fairly attractive with pin straight brown hair than ombréd into blond that reached the middle of her back, wide light blue eyes, pink heart shaped lips and tanned skin. She looked like she spent her whole life in the sun, Evvy thought she looked like a Hawaiian Dancer. Then suddenly Hawaiian Dancer dropped all her things, including her phone, probably receiving some bad news. Sammi quickly rushed to the rescue with Evvy close behind, they started picking things up including: MAC lipglass, a burnt orange Cynthia Rowley mini sweater dress, her orange iPhone 6s and some Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars.

"Suh-orry." The girl sounded snooty and mean even though she had a kind smile on her face, "Thanks for helping. M'name's Sophee, Sophee Cane spelled S-O-P-H-E-E. Are you going to BOCD on Monday for seventh grade?"

"Y-yeah," Evvy grinned, "My name's Evelyn Harrington but PLEASE just call me Evvy." She smoothed her blonde hair.

"See ya on Monday!" Sophee exclaimed while gathering up her millions of bags. Evvy waved goodbye.

"Looks like you just made a friend there!" Sammi exclaimed, looking more than happy.


	3. Next Door Neighbour

**THE LEIGHTON'S HOUSE**

 **CANDY LEIGHTON'S ROOM**

Sunday September 21st

2:30 P.M.

The raven haired, green eyed girl smiled while looking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pastel blue sweater from H&M that made her pale skin look ah-mazing, a Forever 21 black miniskirt and Abercombie and Fitch Knee high black motorcycle boots. She decided she was at least a 9.4 and crawled back into her black babydoll top and matching shorts. Then Candy sighed, she knew she couldn't afford designer clothing, but so what? It wasn't as if anyone cared about her anyway. She usually just got back at them by spreading gossip and rumors about them. So what if she was a loner, at least she had her bunny, Mr. Pirate that had a black patch over his eye. But this year she was determined to make that change. Candy got a scholarship to BOCD for winning the junior math-o-lympics last year and she KNEW first impressions would count. It was just the fact that BOCD recently merged with the high school and the fact that there was gonna be Ah-LOT of pressure. She pulled on a bike helmet, maybe going biking around the neighborhood would make her forget about the heavy burden she was about to face, tomorrow.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going biking around the neighborhood!"

"Stay safe sweetie! Be back home by dark!" Her mum, Kate Leighton shouted.

"Yeah, kay, bye."

She put on a white Forever 21 crop top and black leggings from GAP , then she pulled an emerald green H&M hoodie that matched her eyes over her head. She was ready, oh wait her shoes! She quickly slipped on a pair of sequined bright green flats, NOW she was ready.

She walked downstairs and went outside, lifted herself on her toes and sat onto the white bike. Candy smiled to herself, the smell of firewood and the sounds of kids playing made the place seem, homey. Then she saw a brunette dressed in all black in the brunette's garden, holding a pair of binoculars, _she must be the girl who moved next door yesterday._ Candy thought. Meanwhile the girl dressed in black climed onto a tree, still holding the binoculars.

"What?" She giggled, catching the girl's eye. Then dumped her bike in her garden and jogged over to the SpyGirl's front garden and opened the gate. "What are you doing?"

 **WESTCHESTER, NY**

 **THE MAY HOUSE FRONT GARDEN**

Sunday, September 21st

2:56 P.M.

"Shhh!" The brunette hissed still looking through the binoculars, Candy looked the way the brunette was looking, Candy's neighbour Todd was sitting on the toilet. Eww.

"Hey, my name's Daphne May. You look about my age, if you want a friend tomorrow at BOCD, then don't tell what I was doing." The brunette hissed, her cat like hazel eyes narrowing, "And don't ask."

"But seriously, perv much?" Candy cackled, "I'm your other next door neighbour, you know, the one you're not spying on. I'm Candy Leighton."

"Fine, kay, rate me, I'm going in." _EHMAGAWD! The girl did rating too! Yes, major points!_ Candy thought. Daphne's Cynthia Rowley turquiose empire cut tank and black Ralph Lauren shorts made her look casual and like she DIDN'T spend all night looking for an outfit. Her pleather no name knee high turquiose boots fit perfectly.

"Uhh, 9.5." Candy smiled, "Should I come with you? Cuz you know, i know them and everything?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." They walked over to the Lyonses house and knocked. A pretty 11th grade girl opened the door, Claire.

 **WESTCHESTER, NY**

 **LYONSES HOUSE**

Sunday, September 21st

3:04 P.M.

"Hey," She smiled kindly, "Come in. Hey Daphne, hey Candy."

Daphne looked taken aback, "You know her?"

"Uhmm, yeah?" Candy said with amounts of duh in her voice.

"Is Todd home?" Daphne laced her fingers behind her back hopefully. Claire nodded and they walked upstairs to Todd's room which Daphne (shocker) happened to know the way to. She gently pushed the door, but it was locked.

"Open!" Candy did her signature knock, having lived next to them for three years Todd knew it was Candy. He unlocked the door with a click, and it opened. The familiar scent of sweat was quickly replaced by Daphne's signature scent, Pomme Sucrée Gucci No.3. The smell of caramel apples filled the messy room.

"Uhh, hey." The redhead who recently dyed his hair dark brown sat on his bed nervously, not used to having so much girls in his room at once. "Hey Candy!" He grinned. _Gawd doesn't he know me?_ Daphne shot a frustrated look at Candy.

"This is Daphne." Candy pointed at Daphne. "I better get going." She winked at Daphne, then left.


	4. Just need to say suh-orree

**BOCD**

 **FRONT PARKING LOT**

Monday, September 22

8:05 P.M.

"Rate me Daphne." Ripple twirled.

"Ripple is looking cute in a Peach Calvin Klein sleeveless Hoodie Top, Black Ralph Lauren Miniskirt and Peach coloured Marc Jacobs flats and the cute side braid." Daphne announced, just like Ripple taught her, "I say nine poinnnntt two."

"What could make me a nine point five?" Ripple looked herself in her black C&C compact mirror.

"Some gold glitter." Daphne laughed, sprinkling glitter all over Ripple. "MY turn." She posed with a hand on her hip.

"Daphne is looking pretty wild in a messy side ponytail, leapord print REAL leather Marc Jacobs Knee high boots, shiny gold shorts and a black Calvin Klein top. nine." Ripple said, "We're walking to the beat of Shake It Off from Taylor Swift, Ah five six sev-uhn eight!"

The two girls walked into school in perfect sync, pushing through the crowded hallway. Daphne waved at a pretty girl with raven black hair that reached her waist, green eyes, a pastel blue H&M sweater, black miniskirt from Forever 21 and Abercombie and Fitch knee high black motorcycle boots. _Probably one of her new neighbours_ Ripple thought. She had to admit, the girl had good style, but so cheap!

They stopped when they saw the Pretty Committee standing together by Alicia's locker, they all looked genuinely concerned.

"Hey, what's up?" Ripple smirked and put her hands on her hips, hoping she would look alpha. Kristen snickered when she saw her.

"Ehmagawd, Ruh-ipple, are you a stick of glue?" Alicia looked the wannabe straight in the eyes.

Ripple felt her knees weaken, the exotic Spanish beauty was hard to look at with her perfect white teeth and wavy black hair.

"No?" Ripple looked scared.

"Then why are you sticking with us?" The Pretty Committee sneered at the two girls, "Leave!"

As the two seventh graders left they saw the girl with those piercing green eyes and cheap clothing again, she was talking to Todd Lyons and laughing.

"Mahgawd no!" Daphne gasped, "That Candy Leighton is suh-o dead to me!"

"Didn't you say they were neighbours?" Ripple said in a bored voice

"Yeah?"

"Duh! They probably came to school together!" Ripple exclaimed trying to make her beta stop gaping "They're probably closer than you think, who knows they might be secretly DATING!" She teased Daphne but it didn't seem to make her smile.

Daphne stood there, her mouth open, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT RUH-IPPLE?" Daphne shrieked then ran away sobbing.

Ripple was stuck between wanting to laugh at her friends sensitivity and wanting to run after her and comfort her. Two pretty girls approached her. One had piercing light blue eyes and was wearing a Cynthia Rowley burnt orange mini sweater dress, and furry ankle high burnt orange boots from Miu Miu that contrasted her tan skin, all designer and Ripple loved the girls brown to blond ombred hair. The other girl had wide brown eyes and thin, fine shoulder length blond hair and was wearing dark wash skinny true religion jeans with turquoise leg warmers at the bottom from Body Alive Dance Studio Boutique owned by the Hamiltons, Glittery Winter white Marc Jacobs flats and a plain white crop top from Calvin Klein.

"So, reducing people to tears now huh?" The ombred hair one said, "Just need to say suh-orree. BTW I'm Sophee Cane." She smiled and flashed a 200% genuine smile.

"Hey, I'm Evelyn Harrington but call me Evvy." Evvy grinned warmly.

"Hi! Are you both new here?" Ripple asked.

"Yup, lets go find our first class uhh homeroom is in room 909." Evvy said

"Same."

"Same."


	5. Don't make me snap my fingers

**BOCD**

 **THE HALLWAYS**

Monday September 22nd

10:43 A.M.

The hallways were filled with chatter from people fresh from their classes to break time. But Candy's sweet doll-like voice was loud, and high enough to be heard.

"STOOOPPP!" Candy shouted after Daphne, who was running away from her. She finally caught her and yanked her ponytail, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Daphne panted, "Why don't you go flirt with your boyfriend?"

"Who?" Ripple came strolling over, Daphne couldn't take it anymore, Ripple the mean girl on one side of her, and Candy the traitor on the other.

"Mah-gawd, leave me _alone_ the both of you! Cuh-andy, you knew I liked Todd but you're flirting with him, and Ripple you take HER side? Gawd you make me sick." Daphne shrieked and them, she caught Todd staring. Ehmagawd this could not get any worse. She sob ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, just like she had been doing all morning before register.

"What is she TAWKING about?" Candy looked the slender blond in the eyes.

"Uhh, I might have said something about you and Todd secretly dating?" Ripple giggled nervously.

"MIGHT have? DAPHNE! COME BACK!" Candy ran after Ripple's "best friend/beta" Gawd was everyone gonna run away from her? What next? Getting locked in a cupboard? Getting shipped to the Antarcitc? Isolation for life? But Ripple was glad that she still had Evvy and Sophee with her. She ran over to Evvy grinning like a madman. "Heyy, what's up guh-urls?"

"Ehmagawd, you re suh-oh fake! You goddamn phony, it's like you turn people against each other for fun!" Evvy yelled, "I know I only known you for 2 minutes but suh-eriously? You are faker than those pradas on Canal Street!" Everyone turned to look at the fight.

"Uhh, I think we should go." Sophee whispered to Evvy as Principal Burns walked towards them pulling her away while Evvy flipped Ripple two birds, one with each hand. "Go to hell!"

"DETENTIONS FOR ALL THREE OF YOU!" squawked.

"Gawd." Ripple hissed, glaring at Evvy, "Thanks a lawt."

 **BOCD**

 **NEW GREEN CAFE**

Monday September 22nd

12:35 P.M.

Candy plopped down on table 19 with a slice of apple pie and a can of sprite.

"Sorry for accusing you. Evvy and Sophee told me all about it." Daphne sighed and sat down next to her, Sophee and Evvy sat down opposite them

Evvy smirked, looking at Ripple sitting next to a bunch of Emma Roberts wannabes but failed badly-s.

"She gets what she deserves." She sat up taller in her seat, grinning, barely touching her fluffy low-fat pancakes drenched in organic whipped cream and blueberry yougurt.

"Guys, no offense, but I think you over reacted a little bit." Candy shrank in her seat and lowered her eyes whenever Ripple looked their way.

"Umm, nuh-oh. Candy did you suh-ee what she did? Magawd opposite of nuh-ice!" Daphne sighed, exasperated.

"Y-eah, Cuh-andy, Duh-aphne's roit. I saw what Ruh-ipple did. Nawt nice. Gawd she didn't even bother to say suh-orree!" Sophee exclaimed.

"Ok, so we don't really know each other yet how about an introduction?" Candy suggested in her sweet voice, her emerald eyes widening.

"I'll go first." Sophee cleared her throat, "My name is Sophee Marguerite Cane. S-O-P-H-E-E! My Dad's from Mexico and Mum from France. That's probably why I got called Snooty Fat-Booty because of my accent even though my Dad's Mexican, I guess just like a snooty cowgirl huh? Y'know?"

"Kay, my turn, I'm Daphne Garnet May. I'm hundred percent american. And yeah!" She giggled.

Candy looked at Evvy but she just pointed her chin at Candy, gesturing for her to go first. "I'm Candy Valentine Leighton been made fun of my name so in third grade I went goth." She paused nervously and chuckled, "In fourth grade I got called a freak so I was like why not become one? I started wearing crazy clothes and went scene freak style, wearing tutus shopping and bikinis in the summer everywhere. It got kind of wild. I had party friends that was definite. Then in fifth grade a new girl came and started saying I copied her, she would have become my best friend if it werent for that, so I decided to go pastel goth because they're kinda cute and I didnt want to be called a freak. I dyed my hair lilac and wore cute black dresses I always stayed quiet and didnt participate much until I joined the Junior Mathletes of ADD and I was forced to dye my hair black again and I started wearing normal clothes and finally having a table to sit at, next to the mathletes. I was called a nerd so I decided to change over the summer!" Candy took a deep breath and exhaled.

"My turn. My full name's Evelyn Alexa Harrington, I have a younger brother George and my older sister Sammi and brother Derrick. Im american and its cool." Evvy smiled at her new friends. Candy, Daphne and Sophee smiled back."

"One thing. Can you help me get Todd?" Daphne looked in the direction of the jokey guy and her pupils practically turned into little beating hearts.

"Sure your house?" Sophee grinned.

"Friday night." Daphne announced, "8 pm dont be late!" She smiled at Candy. Then they all clinked their yogurt cartons, sprite cans, lemonades and sparkling pomengranate water. "Friends!" They said, excited.

"Umm, what about her?" Daphne looked nervously at Ripple, who was now strolling over to them.

"Hey." Ripple had a shark like grin, "Getting awl buddy buddy with my friends huh?"

"Uh, Ripple are you Instagram?" Daphne put her hands on her hips and stood up.

"No." Ripple glared at the brunette straight in her hazel eyes.

"Then why are you following us?" They laughed and the rest of the cafeteria jeered at Ripple.

"I'm nawt." She snaked through the crowded cafeteria accidently bumping into a group of punk rock girls, they shouted after her and cursed, making Ripple cry harder.

"WAIT RIPPLE!" Evvy shouted , Ripple stopped and stared, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation, exclamation, hip rotation, looking at you is making me pissed, and you just got dissed!" Evvy snickered while doing the movements to the song-like words. Ripple sobbed harder than ever and ran away.


	6. Sophee Out!

**THE CANE ESTATE**

 **SOPHEE CANE'S ROOM** 7:04

Thursday, September 25th

Sophee sighed, she just finished her dinner of mini tacos and salsa. She decided to check her IM just in case the plans changed for tomorrow. She went onto their group chat that Candy, the tech genius had figured out how to create.

 **KANDYKWEEN:** Hi im Candy guys cum on now! im bored!

 **OMBRE4LYFE:** Yuss. soph in da house!

 **EVVYXOXO:** LOL! Yooo!

 **KANDYKWEEN:** wheres daph

 **OMBRE4LYFE:** idk

 **OMBRE4LYFE:** daphnneeeeee

 **DIVADOLL:** Yuss. daph in da house! lawl soph

 **OMBRE4LYFE:** we still on 4 friday?

 **DIVADOLL:** yep

 **KANDYKWEEN:** cya we hving dinner daph's house

 **DIVADOLL:** oh riht todds there cya candy

KANDYKWEEN HAS SIGNED OFF AT 7:13 P.M.

DIVADOLL HAS SIGNED OFF AT 7:13 P.M.

 **EVVYXOXO:** retarded bro probs sry

EVVYXOXO HAS SIGNED OFF AT 7:15 P.M.

Sophee sighed. Maybe she could get a start on that homework, art or maths or english? She tried to add 83948+287767 in her mind for a while but got bored so she decided to plan her outfit for Friday. She took out a short sleeved white blouse from Ralph Laured and found a red and black Stella Mcartney plaid skirt. Then she pulled out a pair of black glitter Miu Miu flats then threw a matching belt onto the skirt. OK done. Now she needed pajamas, an empire cut white Trina Turk top and black silk boy shorts also from Trina Turk. Sophee folded them neatly and placed it in her orange wardrobe. She took out a big metallic silver YSL handbag and put some rice krispy treats that she made herself in, some skittles, and of course a bottle of rasberry fanta, imported from France. Sophee out! She walked over to her sunset ombred bed and lay down. After a few minutes of resting time she forced herself to stand up and she padded over to her white, silver and gold accented en suite bathroom and took her rasberry and kiwi scented exfoliating body wash and rasberry shampoo and deep conditioner from a silver cupboard. She turned the gold dolphin taps of the bathtub and let the water run.


End file.
